My hidden passion filled with hate
by ToxicShiShi
Summary: This is a Boy love story about Near and Mello   Waring!   This will get graphic and smut
1. Chapter 1

Mello stood outside a hotel with his sunglasses on and his red leather jacket on, the snow fell around him collecting at his feet for he had been there for a while. His hood pulled up and his leather gloved hands with a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. He took a bite and walked into the hotel. The hotel was huge and very tall, he didn't know how many stories nor did he care, he was called here for a mission. It was to catch a killer, not Kira… Kira was missing no one knew where he went or who he was.

But this is a different story.

They called him the Executioner. The press and the public did, at least. He stripped his victims, forced them to their knees and shackled their wrists to their ankles. He made them bend forward, resting their forehead on some type of podest - a small stool, a stack of books, a stone, whatever he could find. He tortured them, carving up their skin and using a hot marking iron to brand a roman number into the back of their necks. When he was finished, he beheaded them, earning him the title of 'Executioner'. Twelve young girls and boys, all of them still in their teens and with similar appearance, had fallen victim to his insanity until he had finally been caught and put to justice.

That had been two years ago. The very day after he had committed suicide in prison, a 13th victim died in exactly the same manner as the Executioner used to kill. Three more followed in the week after, and soon word spread of a copy-cat killer having taken up the Executioner's mantle - the odd thing about the killings was the lack of evidence. No fingerprints. No hair left at the scene. No signs of forceful entrance. No witnesses. In fact, two of the murders had occurred in locked rooms, with no sign of an intruder having been present. The police was stumped. There were no leads. It was as if the victims had been completely alone when they died.

{Yes a little spin off of LA BB murder case}

Mello walked up to the front desk with his sunglasses and hood still up, the killer could be anywhere and he couldn't get caught. "I am here for the case." He told the man standing behind the counter and he just nodded and handed him a room key. "Enjoy your stay." The man said and Mello turned to walk off but he stopped and saw something white.

It was him, Near why was he here? This case wasn't with the Wammys House, or was it maybe they were testing Mello. He had to be on top again, he could beat Near he knew he could the kid was a few years younger than him. Near looked down at the ground while walking staying UN noticed and Mello just stood where he was. "Mello." Near voice said in monotone tone and Mello didn't response he just headed from the elevators. But they were all at the top so Near caught up with him in no rush with his body guards with him protecting him.

Mello stepped into it and so did Near, thou a bunch of others stepped into the close space and Mello and Near were pushed to the back on different sides. Mello looked over at Near who was twirling his hair now staring at the ground looking a bit nervous and wanting to get out. Mello found this amusing and could use this against him and get back to being number one. He hated Near, and he always made it seem it was because of him stealing his number one spot. No, it was the fact that he did indeed still it but that Mello let himself get so caught up in Near that his worked spilled. He was in love with Near, but he would never tell him that or so it. He hated him for making Mello love him, and he wanted Near to fall in love with him so that he would know how it felt and he could take his rightful spot back as number one.

But he knew that may never happen, but with now Near working on this mission as well he could try and get him to love him, he could get him alone and just do things to him and get what he wanted from Near and get him hooked on Mello. He didn't see why the other didn't love him in the first place he was one of the most social able Wammys kids and hottest for sure so why didn't Near like him? He wasn't looking at girls might as well look at the guys in the Wammy house.

The people started to come out of the small space on different floors and saw Near relaxing more and more, until they were alone. "Where are your body guards?" Mello asked looking forward his mirror glasses staring forward hiding his eyes if the other looked his way. "There is no need for them, not when I will be in this hotel all the time." Near said monotony not twirling his hair anymore. The doors opened and it was the top floor and they both walked down the hallway thou Mello ahead by a few steps, he took out his key and slide it in the door way. He opened the door and walked in. A young girl greeted him and he smirked at her looking her up and down knowing he could use her for some fun times if needed. She took Mello's coat for the room was warm and a good comfort of course of Near. Near walked into the room and didn't need to take anything off but his shoes he had to wear when going outside other than that he wore socks. Mello looked over the room and the girl waiting for a command.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy was crying on his knees with his hands behind his back naked and ankles tied together, he wasn't trying to get free anymore. He just knew he was going to die, but this was horrible he had been minding his own business with getting into his house when he was attacked. The hallway was empty and the man was there, unlocking his door and once it was open he rushed him and pushed him inside his own house and was wearing gloves with gloves under them. "Not going to fight anymore?" A voice asked the teenager around `17, he lived with his parents but they were gone today. The killer had something on the stove in the kitchen and took it off and branded the boy, thou he was gagged to shut him up. Once he was branded he took a knife and slowly sawed off the others head. Once to the bone he was dead and had a painful and slow death, he got through the bone.

The head fell off the stack of pillows and rolled to the wall and stayed there with the eyes wide with fear and tears in them. The killer made sure to clean everything the whole apartment and every nook and crack. Once it was done the door was locked to the boy's room with blood staining the room and the killer left. As it walked down the hallway the face of the killer was hidden hair as we anything that could be used against them.

"What!" another killing has happened! When?" Mello demanded. "Calm down, there is no use getting worked out over this, it will only cause me problems." Near told him playing with a tower of dice on the floor. "This isn't time to play with fucking dice!" Mello shouted in anger at Near and kicked back his foot and knocked the whole thing down. Near just held where he was going to put the dice with nothing now under it. Now he had to rebuild and make it ten times as better. He started working, keeping his reaction calm and liking nothing. Mello huffed loudly and sat back down at his computer his first in a tight ball as he stared at the computer screen looking at the boy that was found in his room by his parents the next day.

"Would you like to go to the crime scene?" A man with black hair and looking about in his 50s with bags under his eyes and looking tired from lack of sleep. "Yes. But I will go on my own." Mello told him standing up and walked out of the bedroom part of the big hotel room. He put on his shoes and coat pulling his hood up and sunglasses on. "Mello. Near called out, Mello bit his tongue and didn't move showing he was listening. "I want to come to." Near said calmly and stood up. "What!" Everyone gasped never did Near want to leave his room once in a mission why now? Mello eyes widen under the sunglasses and thought of something that would make this logical. Nothing did what was this? Near stood up from his dice and walked over and put on his shoes. "You will need a coat." Someone told Near, not like he didn't know this. Near opened the closet door and saw that his guards had left him a white coat like always and he put it on.

Near pulled up the hood as well with the pure white fur sticking out of the hood along with his hair. He looked cute Mello thought, he looked to cute it made his heart pound and he needed to keep himself calm. They walked out of the room and Mello pulled out his phone and called someone. "I am leaving the room come get me." He said and hung up. They moved into the elevator once again and the ride was short and no extra stops. They walked out and outside and Matt was waiting for them with a smoke in his mouth leaning on the car. "Matt." Mello called and he turned around and eyes went right to Near. "What is he doing here?" Matt asked surprised, Mello just got into the car and Matt did as well. "Smoking is bad for you." Near said simply and got in the back seat putting on the seat belt looking forward.

"Really?" Matt replied. "Where to?" He asked and Mello leaned back in the seat. "Have you heard about the newest killing?" He asked. "Yeah."

"There." He told Matt and he nodded and they were off speeding weaving in and out of cars. "You are going over the speed limit stop; we are helping a crime not going to become one." Near told Matt. "Who cares, police speed all the time." He told him and only let faster, Near started t twitch and show tiny bits of fear as they zoomed past cars. He started twirling his hair in his fingers thinking of a way to get Matt to slow down. "If you don't stop I will arrest you." Near told him. "You can't do that, you are brat for the Wammys house you aren't a police officer."

"I can get you arrested easily."

"Both of you just stop." Mello said annoyed. "Just slow down." Mello told Matt and he did unhappy about it but he did. "I don't need to get pulled over by your dumb ass." Mello said and Matt flicked the smoke out the cracked window and they pulled up to the house. Police blocked off the apartment complex and they got passed them with Matts help. It was risky taking Near here, he still didn't understand why he wanted to come. All of them had to be careful, the killer could be here watching. They waited until the police was gone and made their way into the apartment. It was empty but it reeked of a dead body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Near just walked into the house like there was nothing wrong with the smell; thou Mello was a little held back. He walked in as well with Matt and they went to the room, Mello opened the door to the room with his gloved hands and they walked in. They didn't take the body away yet which was very strange they always took it away right away. It was a horrible scene but they had all seen things like this before. The head was still against the wall were it rolled off and the blood stain carpet lead the trail to the head.

The body was laying on the ground sideways still in binds and the head missing, the neck had the brand mark on it looked as if he was still alive when getting it. The neck was half there, and you see where the spin had been cut through and saw the cracked bone. Near looked at the neck seeing the saw marks and blood that went everywhere once the killer hit veins. The room had a lot of blood on it; the body was cut where major veins were and let him bleed out.

Mello went right to the head and looked at the expression on the poor boys face, he was scared and crying. He took out a camera and took pictures. He never liked police photos they were stupid and not the angels he needed. He went to the body and took pictures as well. "Have you found anything Matt?" Mello asked as Matt looked through everything with gloves on as well. "No, it looks like all the other scenes I have gone to; spotless and nothing left behind." Matt gave an update as he still checked with a flash light.

"Why would you have gone to the other crime scenes?" Near asked, what Matt would have to do there, was Mello keeping personal tabs on the killer and victims death. "We need to figure out when the next death will be, he isn't leaving any clues this could be random." Near told him near stood up from the body and started looking through the room himself, the boy just had posters and books in his room, with a full bed and dresser with a TV. The room itself was a good size and had room to move around in for three guys in here without needing to bump into each other.

"Mello!" Matt said starting to freak out, his eyes wide under the goggles he lifted up while he saw it happen. "Mello, MELLO!" He screamed and yanked Mello out of his la land and to the door. "What the fuck Matt?" He asked confused and Matt jerked Mello had and the body was twitching and starting to move. Mello eyes widen as big as they could go and Near was still in there, his heart was racing and he pushed Matt off and went into the room and yanked Near out of there. The body stood up and Mello didn't want to know if this was real of not. Near was looking at the head now, since he was near it and saw the eyes open and his eyes widen a bit wondering if it was a prank someone was doing; but Mello grabbed him and he saw the body. Matt already bolted from the room and the body of the use to be dead teenager body was charging at us and Mello grabbed Near once again and they were gone, he closed the front door behind him and let Near go and pinned the door down. "KEYS!" He yelled at Matt. Matt obeyed but clearly shaken. "I have played a ton of zombie games before but never thought it was fucking real!" Mello just rolled his eyes and locked the door and grabbed Matt pulling him over for him to help him pin the door down.

Near just stood there, staring at the door still thinking everything that had just happened over there. He saw the thing trying to get free from the apartment. "I hope you guys know there is a second door, the fire escape door." Near told them like nothing had happened. "Shhh!" Mello told him not wanting to hear his thoughts thou they were probably good, or something whatever!

They stayed all night but Mello heard people coming, it was the media and police and Mello pulled up his hood Matt put on his goggles and Near was pulled behind the two out of view thanks to Near's short height. "What is this?" A police officer asked and the media took out their camera quickly and filmed. "Who are you both?" He asked another thing. "Names are not important, but there is a thing inside of this room and it's trying to get out…" Mello told him. "What you are crazy?"

"He is not crazy!" Matt defended him and some people slowly starting to get this but not everyone and the cameras came on. "We are here today at the scene of another death from the copycat killer. Thou we have found that two teenage boys have found a living dead in the room now." The man told the camera and it planned to them. The door started banging again and a few people gasped and others just rolled their eyes.

"Boys there are no such things as zombies and what not! Stop this silly little prank! A boy was killed in that apartment by his head being sawed off slowly!" The police man told Mello. Well fine, Mello and Matt looked at each other and shrugged. Mello grabbed Near who had his hood pulled up and over his face and they bolted down the hallway. Police called after them but other screams started. They weren't lying, oh well should have believed them. Matt looked back seeing the thing and it looked like in its time of being locked up it sewed it's head back on and not very well. It was only little threads, black and badly sewed as the head moved around on the non-matching neck. But they all heard a thud and everyone stopped. Even Mello and Matt and turned and saw the body dead again, everyone froze not use what to do. "Just burn the body." Mello called out and they walked away. "That will kill it." He commented and they left.

Sometime later at a seven eleven type store.

"Wow!" Matt cried still amazed after they left and Mello smiling softly at his friend he just shook his head smiling. "Why are we here?" Near asked and Mello ignored him and went to the candy part and got himself all the chocolate they had. It was sad only the candy sold in stores like this he liked. He bought them all and Matt had picked out sunglasses and put them on Near and got them as well. Near had a sunglass on just like Mello's to hide his eyes and they got into the car. Near took off the glasses as soon as he got in and doors were shut. "Why did you put these on me?" Near asked his voices somewhat mad. "You need to hide yourself when outside!" Mello just told him started to bite off some chocolate. Matt looked over at Mello, thinking he looked so cute when eating chocolate like that he leaned over and kissed Mello.

Mello pushed him away and told him to watch the road. Thou Near watched it and grew very curious of what just happened. Why would Matt kiss his best friend like that? That wasn't normal best friend things right? Are they more than best friends? He would need to figure this out, Mello glanced back at Near and saw he saw and his heart started racing as he looked out the window eating the chocolate deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car pulled up and Mello quickly got out and Matt only stayed in the car and knew he was in trouble with Mello for kissing him. Mello went into the hotel and Near followed at his own pace leaving the sunglasses in the back seat having no use for them, and would never wear them even if he needed to. Matt sighed and let another cig and drove away, Mello and Near walked up to the front desk checking in with the case and the women now behind it told them they switched rooms. "You still have the room, but the others moved to another room." She told them and Mello and Near just went up to the room and in fact they were alone, the computers were still there.

"They probably went to sleep, we should sleep to." Near said taking off his shoes and walking into the hotel room. "There is only one bed and I am not sleeping on the couch or floor." Mello followed Near into the room, who already got on the bed sitting on it. "Well I am not either so we are sharing." He told Mello and got under the covers. Mello stood there looking down at the other and balled his fist up and looked out the window. The sun was out now for they had stayed up two days now and did need sleep. He shut the curtains and the door to the room and locked it so the others wouldn't disturb them.

Mello climbed into the bed and sat on the edge, while he took off his shirt and pants. He climbed into bed and laid on the very edge not wanting to do this but he wasn't about to let him get the whole bed. He did the most work today all Near did was stand there and doing nothing!

The bed was nice and soft; Mello moved more in on the bed during the night and so did Near. He didn't have any toys with him he could cuddle with; he was cold as well even under the blankets. Mello was warm, he moved to Mello; Near awake and knowing what he was doing. He really didn't care if the other would get mad he needed something to snuggle. Near pulled Mello close to him and wrapped his arms and legs around him and held him tightly hiding his head into his bare shoulder.

Mello woke up in the night he heard talking outside the door and he moved but felt himself pinned down by something. His eyes flew open and looked around and saw Near cuddling with him, he stared at him for a long moment. He was in heaven and dreaming, clearly dreaming, so he closed his eyes. Near was so soft, his hairs, face, skin, clothes and with that face hidden in his shoulder. The light breathing moving down the base of his neck and chest he let out his own breathe trying to control himself. This is what he hated; he was under Nears control sometimes Near was just cuddling with him oh it made his heart melt into a heart Slurpee.

Mello just held his eyes closed and just waited for this dream to be over, he ended up falling back asleep with Near's touch being very calming to him. But Mello woke up again feeling Near move and get out of bed, how could he just leave him so easily? He was the first one to cuddle with Mello! What the fuck!

Mello moved and sat up with yawn acting like he knew nothing. "Get some breakfast and let's get to work." Near told him not looking over at him as he started to build blocks again; Mello said nothing and he got up and put pants on and went to the phone. "What do you want?" He asked before dialing. "Just get me some waffles." He told him and Mello ordered the food and opened the door and people started coming in and out of the room talking to mainly Near. Mello sighed to himself, he hated how everyone just went to him, and he didn't do anything! All he did was play and talk this was annoying as fuck. "If you are just going to talk to N this whole time than you don't need me." Mello closed his laptop and Near just sat there playing with his dice.

The screen in front of Near flicked on and a voice came on as well, it was auto toned so you couldn't tell who it was. A W was on the screen standing for Wammys most likely. "No M, we do need you. The photos you took were great, much better than the polices they have helped us with the case." Mello walked up to the table slamming his hands on the desk. "Near doesn't do anything! I am here too and everyone is going to Near!" Mello yelled at the screen. "Please calm down M. N has his own way of doing things and you know this, do not think he does nothing. Everyone coming to him asking questions is his job and you know that. You are here to see how well you can work with others." The voice told him. "I left this place for a fucking reason!"

"Yes, but we need you." The calm voice said.

"No you don't, you have N you have all the help you can get." Mello turned.

"I wouldn't say that…" Near spoke up stacking his dice and looked over at Mello calmly. "You looking up things and those photos were quite helpful; with you reporting things to me I can solve this case ten times as fast." He told Mello calmly. "Yeah you…" Mello looked to the side. "Well I will get all the fame the public wants what it wants. You however will get the fame in the Wammys house and that is better than the public fame. You know the Wammys house is way better for you than riding solo. Look what happen with Kira…" Near told him and finished his tower and looked at Mello, Mello eyes were wide and he was shaking and just turned and went to the bedroom bathroom and shut the double door behind him. "He is staying." Near said simply and the computer screen shut off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Mello walked out of the room after sometime with a frown on his face, he had new clothes on and just sat back down at his computer and sighed. His food was there waiting and he ate it he was pouting; he didn't see why everyone loved Near. Mello just ate his food and sat in the chair staring at Near, he was jealous of him but he would never attempt to it. Near was now playing with cards taking up half of the bedroom so far, he even took up the bathroom, but he stopped? "Mello." He said placing a card on the floor of the bathroom, looking at what he was doing. "What?" He asked with hate in his voice.

"Are you going to just pout about my status? Or are you going to work and build up your status?" He asked. "If you aren't going to work than you can leave." Near told him.

"Why you!" Mello started but men ran into the room but were careful about the cards and stood outside the bathroom door. "Near! There was another killing!"

"What!" Mello stood up shocked and Near sighed softly he couldn't let this still happen what if this whole dead coming back to life was going to become a new thing. Which meant that the crime scenes weren't save and maybe the killer was controlling them as puppets after life somehow, would be like Kira and gain control before?

"Yes but he left a note." The man told Near. "Give it to Mello." Near told him since he pinned himself in the bathroom for the moment and he didn't feel like getting out with Mello in reach with them. The man handed over the note and Mello read it aloud. "How foolish of you, I have killed 15 now and you still haven't stopped me. You call yourself the succors of L!" Mello said through his teeth gripping the paper tightly.

"Oh looks like he is taunting us…" Near said calmly and kept on building his tower on his knees now with building. "Mello please scan that and send it to the Wammys house." Near told him and he nodded and sent it there and wondered why he was listening to the brat so easily, had that talked really helped him? Was he really going to get back into the Wammys status, did he want to? If he did Near would be close to him a lot and it would distract him maybe, he didn't want that he would lose his spot again. Mello started spacing out after he started working again. "What are you doing?" Near asked out of the bathroom and going around the bed now. "Taking a break something you should know far too well." Mello told him with a frown and needed chocolate and ate it watching the other.

The night and day went by normally and Mello called Matt to get him more chocolate once he grew low and he yawned. Mello shut the door to the bedroom as the other members left to sleep as well. But Near had taken up the whole room even the bed with his cards. Near was sitting in his chair looking at the palace he made of cards. "How are we going to sleep!" Mello yelled at the other. "We can take it down." Near told him and knew the weak point of the palace it was the center he took out a card from it and the whole thing crashed onto the floor. 

"Great 52 pick-up." Mello mumbled and pushed the card off the bed and didn't bother picking them up. He stripped once again and he got into bed his heart pounding as Near crawled in with him. He turned his body away from near and back face him.

He sighed once and just let himself relax, he couldn't sleep not without knowing Near was asleep, but once Near started moving he tensed his mind not body. Near wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Mello's bare back, he felt his warm soft lips on his back. Oh how he wanted to have those lips on his lips and wrap his arms around Near in return but he couldn't force himself to. Near would pull away he knew he would and he wanted this so he stayed still and awake. He only wondered how the other managed to get Mello wrapped around his pale finger so tightly without him even cracking a smile at him.

Mello fell asleep but after a long time of thinking of only Near and how he wanted to rape him, take that innocent body and rip it apart with his own. He wanted to take him and throw him on the bed, with Near blushing up at him for once confused. Mello would put a knee on the bed and both hands on either side of Nears head and kiss him, kiss Near until he pulled away gasping from breath still blushing. He wanted to unbutton all the buttons on that white pajama-like outfit and show his small white pure body. Unlike Mello's his was pale and not so pure he lost that pureness once he ran away from the Wammys house. He wanted to violate that body, he wanted to make it twitch and squirm and moan and be over whelmed with pleasure. He wanted Near to only think of him for once, he wanted to make Near cry out and see stars and not know what to do under Mello. He sounded like a pervert to himself, he felt like one for he was getting a raging boner with Near cuddling him innocent as ever. "Oh god…" He sighed once and got out from Near's touch.

He went to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it, he sat on the rim of the tub that had granite around the tub. He looked down at the cards that covered the floor and left untouched. He opened his boxers taking himself out, this was becoming too much for him already he would surely lose himself again if he went on like this. "Near." He moaned oh so softly and started to touch himself, as he would do when he could when he showered in the Wammys house.

Near had been up the whole time, he could feel Mello awake and his body started reacting to Near's touches and he let the other do what he needed. But he had his ear pressed up against the bathroom doors listening to the noises Mello was making as his face was calm. It wasn't the first time Near had heard Mello jacking off to him at first it was nothing and it still was. But this was getting in the way of his mission and he needed to fix this once he got out of the bathroom. Near opened his white shirt and his white albino skin showed and he sat on the bed with his legs crossed like an Indian; not the most sexual pose but he wasn't throwing himself at Mello he was attacking him.

Pt2

Near had curled up in a ball on the bed with his eyes closed and had fallen asleep waiting for Mello to finish. Mello walked out of the room his body wet from the wet wash cloth he used to clean himself up, and stopped seeing Near had moved to the middle of the bed. Mello could only smile softly and move Near and saw his shirt was unbuttoned and his eyes widen a little. "Why?" He asked himself softly and he ran a hand down the soft white bare skin and Near moved a little in his sleep. Mello loved the way his body felt Mello got into bed and Near snuggled with him again. Mello relaxed and his eyes closed and Near's opened and saw he was snuggling with Mello again. He could feel the heat from the warm wash cloth that had cleaned Mello's body earlier.

Nears hands moved down Mello's body and stopped at the rim of his boxers and his lips touched the back of Mello's neck. Mello eyes opened in shock feeling the lips on his neck and hand on his boxer's waist line. "Near?" He asked softly looking out the window as the moonlight shined in as cloud moved out of its way.

"I heard you in the bathroom." Near whispered softly and pulled down the boxers to below Mello's member which had started to harden with near touching him. "I was going to the bathroom." Mello denied everything. "You were moaning and touching yourself calling out for me." Near mumbled softly into his ear and started nibbling on it as his hands ran up his thighs to his penis and grabbed it and Mello moaned. "Fuck." Mello laid his head back, feeling Nears soft hands touch his penis it harden so fast in his hand he moaned again at the feeling.

A small smirk curled up on Near's mouth, which was very rare but he couldn't help it Mello was being too cute about this. Mello wasn't fighting at all he was just taking it, maybe he had been wanting this all along but Mello didn't seem like the type to just take it like this. "Why are you doing this?" Mello asked his eyes half close with lust in his voice dying for his hands to move. "Why?" He repeated, his hands started to move and rub the other penis and Mello started to move laying his head back on Near's soft skin with his eyes closed. Near looked down at Mello and he was surprised how he looked; he looked like he had been waiting for this for his whole life like it was a dream come true. The look was extremely sexy and cute and he only rubbed faster tighten his hand around the other and he moaned louder.

"Near…" He moaned out as he did in the bathroom just a little bit ago but now not holding his voice back. Near was almost confused on how Mello was acting, he wanted to point it out but he really didn't want to stop doing things to Mello. It was very interesting watching the other so easily turned on and to submit to Near. Near took his hand away from Mello and Mello opened his eyes and looked up at Near. "Why-?" He started but Near moved his hand down to Mello entrance and he arched his back biting his lip.

Mello flipped himself around not wanting to be facing away from Near and he pulled Near's face close to his and paused for a second.

Mello moved his face close to Nears and Near froze in place, he didn't know what to do in kissing it wasn't something he could watch and learn from. "Near…" Mello whispered softly his hot breath on Near's face. "Hmmm?" He asked calmly. "Are you just doing this for me?" He asked. "This has been interfering with our work…"

Mello pulled away and sat up supporting by his arms under him looking down at Near. Near sighed and sat up and stared at Mello. "I am doing this so we can get this out of the way." Near told him. Mello got out of the bed re dressing himself and walked out of the room. "Mello! Where are you going?" Near got out of bed going after him grabbing his arm but Mello pulled away from his touch. "Don't fucking touch me!" Mello shouted at him looking away from him and tore away taking out his cell phone. "Matt are you up?" Mello asked into the phone and put on his shoes. "Come pick me up." He hung up and put on his shoes. "Mello stop this." Near said calmly up behind him. "I am not your toy Near, and I am not going to do it for the hell of it so I can focus on this stupid mission I only did it to get out of your shadow but they just pushed me with you after all. Mello grabbed his laptop and walked out the door.

"Mello!" Near sighed mad and grabbed a key so he wouldn't be locked out and slipped on his shoes and buttoned a button on his shirt. "Stop this mello." Near ran down the hallway and grabbed Mello again and pinned him to the wall in the hallway. "Stop! I quit this mission I will solve it myself!" Mello yelled at him and pushed him off and called the elevator. "Mihael" Near called and Mello eyes widen at the sound of his real name and his eye twitched. "Don't call me that Nate, what if someone heard you. Wait it doesn't matter you are N no one knows of me. Fuck you." Mello told he and he looked away and the doors closed after a moment and he huffed leaning back on the bar and Near just stood there and turned and walked back down the hallway.

He turned on the computer he started working on it and pulled up a web chat with his sign on the screen. "Yes N?" The voice said calmly. "M has left the mission." Near talked into the microphone with his dull and voice as well. "Very well, you can carry on alone right?" He asked. "Yes, it will be no problem."

"Very well, we find M and talk to him and get him back on the mission soon until than please carry on." The voice told Near and ended the chat. Near turned off the computer and walked back to the bed and buttoned up his shirt and looked at it for a moment and just sighed. He grabbed the pillow was using and snuggled it and fell asleep back facing where Mello slept.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~ WARNING! ~~~

~~~ YAOI! I REPEAR YAOI ALERT! ~~~

Mello stormed out of the hotel and waited for Matt once Matt pulled up he got into the car and Matt didn't say a word but went back to where he was staying. He had his own apartment and Mello and Matt walked into the small place. "So what happen?" Matt asked sitting on the couch grabbing his DS and went back to playing it. "Nothing." Mello told him and took off his jacket and shoes and sat on the couch as well.

"Sound like nothing…" Matt said sounding far away into his game but was listening somehow. Mello just leaned back into the couch and Matt leaned back as well playing is video games. Mello ended up falling asleep leaning into the couch and woke up when the sun was in the living room shining on his face and matt moved to the floor playing Kingdom Hearts.

"What are you going to do now?" Matt asked but Mello's phone rang and he ignored the other and stepped into the other room. "Hello?" Mello asked not able to see the number. "It seems you have left the mission M." The auto toned voice said. "Yes, I have I can't work with near." Mello told him not wanting to deal with this right now he just wanted to eat and sleep and go find this killer himself. "But you have already promised us you would so you have no choice, you may take a few days off but we expect to see you at the hotel room in two days." The voice told him and hung up before Mello could answer. Mello only sighed and looked over at Matt fighting Riku, who Matt could never beat he always had Matt do it for him. Mello sat down next to Matt watching him play and easily beat Riku and save Kairi who he never liked either she was useless it seemed.

Matt looked over at Mello. "If you need something you know where everything is." He told him and Mello raised an eyebrow at him. "I need more chocolate…"

"You mowed through all your others?" Matt asked playing the game again. "Yeah I was thinking a lot." He said calmly watching him and looked over at Matt and paused the game, for Matt would freak out if he lost because of Mello. He had learned if Matt was playing video games and Mello wanted to have sex than you pause the game so Matt doesn't lose but it was a cute face seeing him mad.

"What did you do that for?" Matt asked his thumb going for the start button and Mello smirked and pushed the remote away from him and pinned Matt to the floor. "Don't I usually top?" Matt asked calmly looking up at him. "No!" Mello frowned. "Yes I do, you are such a bitch when it comes to sex you get over powered so easily." Matt purred and sat up and pinned Mello to the floor licking up his neck. "Matt!" Mello growled at him trying to get him off but Matt got up and came back with handcuffs, he handcuffs Mello to the coffee table so this way he could play his game and suck Mello. "Matt!" He growled now handcuffed not fighting all the much to get free. Matt unzipped Mello's vest and undid the ties on his leather pants and pulled them off with his underwear. "Matt!" Mello growled but Matt was already in-between his legs and licking up and down Mello's length and he unpaused the game just needing to see the screen. Matt slide Mello into his mouth and Mello moaned closing his eyes.

"Must you play your fucking game!" Mello asked squirming a bit and moaning from Matt. Matt mouth was full so he only nodded his head yes and sucked harder. Once Mello was fully hard and dying for it Matt paused the game again and climbed on top of Mello.

"Matt..." Mello warned looking up at him with a small blush on his face and a frown as well. "What?" Matt asked with his goggles off on top of his head. "Are you going to keep playing your game?" Mello asked and Matt only laughed and took himself out. Matt spread Mello legs and put on in the air Mello growled. "You know I hate it when you do this, you display me." He told him. "Oh you like it; look you are already dying for me." Matt put two fingers into Mellos pink hole and rubbed it and Mello arched his back and moaned.

"You like being showed off just say it, if you had the balls we could record us having sex and send it to the TV station and let everyone in the area watch us have sex. So don't pretend you don't like this with your leg in the air and your cock hard and balls open in the open." He purred and slid himself in and Mello moaned arching his back pulling on the handcuffs. Oh god matt was so big and sexy he just knew how to talk to Mello. He was very open when it came to sex and we sometime wondered how Matt and he didn't end up dating they were best friends that had sex.

Matt saw that Mello was thinking and he was spacing out on his moans had stopped and Matt took that as Mello was playing with him. He thrusts into Mello and Mello cried out getting pulled out of his thoughts of Matt and him together.

"Matt!" Mello cried out panting hard and rested his legs on his shoulders and curled his toes in pleasure, they had so much sex Matt knew all his sweet spots and how to use them correctly. Matt was aiming for the prostate in Mello and once he found it Mello melt on the ground moaning loudly. "Fuck! Yes!" He moaned loudly. There was a bang on the floor above them and some shouts telling them to shut up. But Matt smirked and he only thrusts into Mello harder and faster and Mello screamed out panting loudly begging him to go on. Matt leaned down and licked a cute pink nipple of his that was scared

Once Matt and Mello were done Matt put himself away and went back to his game and Mello was left on the floor handcuffed with cum on his stomach and the rest had been licked up by Matt. Matt had been so nice and came into Mello leaving him full and feeling the need to shower. "Untie me!" Mello demanded. "No." Matt said flatly. "Matt!" Mello growled. "I may need you for later." He told him and just zone into his game, leaving Mello on the floor stuck there as Matt toy.

PT2

Still Matt toy {poor Mello D=}

Mello pulled at the handcuffs as Matt played another Kingdom Hearts game and he growled up at Matt. "Let me go!" He shouted still pant less and shit open and staring at Matt as he played his video games. "I am hungry." Mello complained and Matt looked back at him and back to his game, he sighed and paused it standing up and walking over to the kitchen. He took out some chocolate and walked over to Mello, he grabbed his jaw and forced it open and put some chocolate in his mouth. Mello ate it with a frown thou it did taste good he opened his mouth again and kicked Matt for he was playing his game once again and got some more chocolate. "I am horny." Matt paused his game and climbed on top of Mello and put both legs up and on his shoulders as he went to Mello hole once again just going to get him ready. "M-Matt!" Mello arched his back and spread his legs lifting up his hips with his eyes closed.

"Matt let me fucking go now!" Mello growled at him starting to squirm more under Matt. Matt knew how much Mello hated being on the bottom and Matt refused to be the bottom. "No. You like it so stop squirming or I won't prepare you." He told him and went back and stuck his tongue into Mello's hole and Mello shut up and just moaned under Matt's touch. Matt moved and licked and sucked up Mello's body to his nipple and bit down on it and pulled with his teeth. Mello cried out arching his back greatly into Matt's teeth mouth hanging open with pleasure panting loudly with Matt's body rubbing against his hard erection with every movement it was driving him insane. "Matt please." He said through his teeth getting lost in the moment and just submitted to the other easily. Matt smirked and chuckle sitting up and got up and walked over to the kitchen and got more chocolate and came back over to the other and fed him chocolate. He put some in his own mouth and kissed Mello deeply sliding his tongue into Mello's with the chocolate.

Mello moaned into the kiss taking the chocolate letting it melt in his mouth with Matt's tongue and his hot breathing invading his mouth and the chocolate ran down Mello's throat and took over his whole mouth with some coming out and leaking on his chin with the sloppy kiss, Matt pulled away with his mouth covered in chocolate and tongue as well. He was panting for air and looked down at Mello like he couldn't take it anymore.

Matt took off his pants and climbed on top of Mello holding Mello's legs up straight in the air and pushed himself into Mello and he cried out loudly for Matt as he started to thrust into the other. Mello couldn't help himself but be vocal he could care less this was good, to good it was like a dream good. Matt just knew where everything was in Mello and he loved to rape his protstate and Mello cried out each time. Matt was rough and Mello loved that his moans were heated and filled with pants as the other thrusts into him without even thinking that he could hurt him.

It was all over to soon but when it was the orgasm was great as normal, he loved sex with Matt he loved it more. He just knew Mello far to well and the orgasm never let him down but the actual sex was just as great sometimes even better, Matt put his legs down and went back to his game. Mello laid on the ground panting and collecting himself licking the chocolate off his lips and sucking it off his own tongue.

Mello was free once again and now had Matt with him standing behind him they both were serious and the doorbell rang and the door clicked open. Mello and Matt pushed the door open more and walked into the room and walked into the bed room. "Mello..." Near said calmly twirling his hair. "Matt." Matt said in the background to ass himself in. And Near looked up at the sound of Matt. "Why is he here?" Near asked calmly and turned the webcam towards the two and turned on the computer. The first thing that the voice said was to get out. "No." Mello defended him. "He isn't needed." The voice said calmly. "Then I am not needed." Mello turned. "Wait. Fine." The voice said and shut off and Mello grinned evilly. Matt and he walked back into the room and both set up their laptops. "Why is Matt here?" Near asked twirling his hair softly and Mello didn't look at Near but Matt did. "Mello was lonely." Matt told Near sitting on the end of the bed. Near looked over at Mello and he just looked away like Near didn't even look at him and Near's face twitched. He didn't know how to handle this. How would he handle this?


	7. Chapter 7

"M-Mello." Near breathed under Mello who had Near shirt open and sucking at his nipples and rubbing his crotch with his pants around his ankles and spread. "Quiet, Matt will wake up." Mello told him softly and bit a nipple and Near arched his back and moaned but stopped himself and the bedroom door opened and Matt stood there watching. Near looked back seeing Matt staring and giving Near a death glare. "What are you doing with him?" Matt asked. Mello let Near go and looked back at his friend. "What does it look like?" He asked sitting back on the couch. Near sat up and pulled up his pants and closed his shirt still hard.

"Why are you touching him? And why is he taking it like a bitch?" He asked looking at Near. "No need to curse, I asked him to do this." He told him calmly and looked out the window with a faraway look. Matt stared at Mello now. "What?" He asked standing up and walking into the room and past him into the bathroom. "I didn't know you liked Near in such a way, I thought you hated him!" Matt said looking mad that his friend would leave something this big out. "Why are you jealous?" Mello asked and grabbed a wash cloth and Matt grabbed his wrist and pushed him to a wall and stared at him. "Of course I am! You should be doing that to me or me to you! Don't you love me?" Matt asked looking into Mello eyes and he stared at his friend and then looked off to the side. "Matt…" He started but was cut off by small footsteps. "Why don't you join us?"

The two boys looked over at the younger boy and Matt eyes went wide and he sighed deeply. "No." He said and walked away from Mello and walked out of the room. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Mello asked. "No, he needs to go smoke, we are in a non-smoking room and Matt doesn't do good with things when he can't smoke when he wants to." Mello told the other and walked out of the bathroom and lay on the bed and was tired.

Near walked over to the bed staring at Mello with the calm look in his gray eyes and crawled into the bed as well tired. He wrapped his arms around Mello and pulled him close and Mello allowed it, he even turned over clearly bothered that his friend was mad. Mello fell asleep and he woke up at the sound of Matt entering and looked over seeing Near still awake looking out the window to pass time. "Mello." Matt said standing in the doorway and Mello got up and walked over to Matt. "Yes?" He asked, he knew that tone of voice it wasn't right he was scared that Mello would leave him, Matt always did whatever he could to be with Mello and Mello was the one running away always and he didn't want that to change.

"I want to join." He told Mello, and looked more clam that he smoked he probably had a few he smelt like smoke and he loved the smell on him. But he didn't smoke for Matt didn't want him to smoke to ruin his sexy voice as he told Mello that he had. "Okay." Near said he really didn't care who was with them he just wanted to finish what Mello and him started. "Mello looked back at Near than at Mello and sighed. "Alright…" He said and climbed back into the bed and Matt went on Near other side and pulled Near into his lap and Mello unbuttoned his shirt again and pushed Matt back onto his elbows holding up Near and Mello climbed on top of Near and started sucking and biting his nipples. "Ahhh~ Wait, there is no way I am letting you two top." He told them and looked up at Matt who had a smirk on his face and Mello sat up and knew where this was going. "No." He told Matt already knowing what he was thinking. "But I brought my handcuffs." Matt purred at Mello holding Near like a doll looking innocent.

Mello got off the bed and started for the door. "Get him!" Matt yelled and Near was quick up and tackled Mello from behind and sat on his back and held his wrist together with both of his small hands and Mello struggled. "Get off!" Mello shouted not going to let anyone but Matt top him, it was bad enough Near almost topped him why wasn't anyone letting him have fun? "No." Matt told Mello and chuckled and handcuffed Mello and Near got off him and Matt quickly grabbed the squirming Mello trying to get away and threw him on the bed and handcuffed to the post in the bed and chuckle loudly. "Oh you are too easy to over power." Matt purred taking off Mello clothes quickly. "Pick top or bottom?" He told Near who was staring at Mello nice body and he looked over thinking of which he wanted. "Near." Matt said getting impatience. "Bottom." He said and Matt huffed clearly displeased with his answer he wanted to get Mello's bottom he knew what he liked.

Near ignored the other and spread Mello legs and Mello kicked them around not liking this and Matt grabbed both of his nipples and twisted them and pulled up. Mello cried out in pleasure and pain. "Matt!" Mello growled at him with his back arched. "I know all your spots so don't try and fight us got it?" Matt warned him and Mello shook his head with a slightly pouted lip and Matt let his nipples go and Mello relaxed. Near opened his legs again and Mello behaved and Matt looked down at Near seeing him pausing not knowing what to do first. "Mello likes his balls licked and sucked so if you want you can do that or if you lick his under shaft he will squirm and he likes his butt played with in any way." Matt told him and smirked at Mello. Near nodded remembering all of what Matt told him and his head went in between Mello legs and opened his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Mello x Near 08

Mello sat in a chair typing away with pictures he had taken all over the desk some hung up and some outside with the others. They had their door closed to the room and Matt was out getting Mello some chocolate and drinks for them both. "Mello." Near said looking at the copies of the pictures seeing if anything was weird on them but he had yet to find anything. "What?" He asked calmly not missing a beat with his typing not able to stop he had to finish this report and lately he had been too busy getting raped. "How long have you liked me?" He asked sounding calm and emotionless as always. "Since I first saw you…" He told him his typing starting to slow. "But I hated you…" He told him. "Because I became number one?" He asked. "Correct." He stopped typing looking out the window.

"But I only lost because…" Mello started but Matt walked into the room and he shut up not going to have his feeling out in the air for Matt to hear. "Here you go Mells." Matt told him with a soft smile when Near wasn't looking and he handed him some chocolate and something to drink. "Thanks." He told him and a high pitch scream came from the front room and Mello got up and Matt was behind him. He opened the door and saw the girl that always got them food and anything they needed, her head was expanding quickly and she was freaking out like it didn't hurt it was just scary. "Everyone get down!" Mello shouted knowing what would happen and Mello slammed the door shut and a popping sound and half a second later squishy stuff hitting the door walls and other things. Mello waited and he opened the door again and that poor girl her head had just exposed. Blood and watery stuff was everywhere he looked over the scene.

Near was being him watching as well as Matt, he knew what needed to be done but waited to let Mello take charge this was his chance to shine. Mello looked over the scene and saw people didn't get away in time. "Everyone that is covered in blood you stay out there we don't know if she was injected with something or any STD's or anything like that. "Anyone else that is clean come in this room just walk over and don't touch anything and leave your shoes outside they will be burned." Mello told them and the clean people walked to the room and took off their shoes and socks and went into the room and the others stayed outside with the dead girl. They looked sick and shocked scared as well. "Matt." Mello said and he was on it calling the police and the screen flicked on. "Well done Mello, Near you did what I thought you let Mello take the leadership. "How else can he prove himself if not given the chance?" Mello said calmly. "Well you will be moved to a new hotel and new staff as well and a car will pick you up later but cover your faces and eyes so Near wear one of Mello's jackets. Be ready in ten minutes." He told them and the screen flicked off.

"I want pictures before the police fuck everything up." He told himself and grabbed the camera and he put on shoes of another member and he took as many pictures as he could of the scene and the girl and the phone range. "Hello?" Near answered. "The car is here." He told the three and Matt grabbed his things and Mello. "Matt." Mello sighed and put on a jacket on Near and put the hood up and a jacket on him as well. Matt pulled down his goggles. "Get on my back no more shoes for us." He told Near and Near hopped on Mello's back and Mello wrapped his arms around his legs and held him up and he had his boots on with a clear wrap over them and Matts and he walked out of the room and took off the wraps once at the door with gloves on as well. Mello took some of his own stuff and Near's and he put Near back on his back since the other only had one pair of white shoes now covered in blood and walked down the hallway. The police were coming up as they were leaving and they hid their faces from them not trusting anyone. They went down to the car and got in and kept their hoods on even with the tint and they were taken across town and once in the new hotel Matt was stopped. "We are sorry but we only have N and M on the list." Guards told Matt. "I am M as well!" He growled at the guards. "No this is for N and M not the other M as well."

"He is with us." Mello said coldly. "Now let him through he will just leave at night if this is such a fucking problem." Matt passed through and came up to Mello. "Thanks I will leave at nights." He told the other and he nodded and they got up to the new room and they were alone. They had the same type of room. Living room and bedroom king again it seemed to come with the room type. They picked a desk and got things set up and a voice came over the speakers in the room. "I will have a computer set up soon. But the other members will he hired and working in a room a few floors down mainly and you two can work alone more. Also other M, I saw you got through. We have a room for you below this room a few floors and you can come no earlier than 8am to 8pm okay?"

"Fine. Is it a smoking room?" He asked. "Yes." He told Matt and he nodded and looked at the time. "I need to smoke I will be back tomorrow." He told Mello and he nodded and once he was gone he sighed. He started uploading his pictures and looking at them all. "You are great at taking these pictures, it helps a lot. Also you did a good job with taking leadership." He told Mello twirling his hair in thought. "Thanks." Mello said with a soft smirk. "If only they would see how great I am." He said and the computer on Mello's for a video chat this was his work laptop and he made it so it had no ID and traces. "I see that you have changed hotels." A voice came on and it sounded twisted and autoed. With was a red screen with a back E on it. "Such a shame her head was blown off. Is it funny how easy it is to track you. Are you sure you hid yourself well. Mihael and Nate I will call back in a few days, I will start giving you clues if that will help you." He purred and the chat ended and Mello's eyes were wide. "He knows our name it's like Kira!" Mello stood up freaking out. Near was frozen in his seat having heard that name and it was from someone that didn't know him.

"I hope you recorded that Mello." The voice came on over the speakers. "Yes I did!" He said freaking out and stood up. "What if he is like KIRA!" Mello shouted. "M relax, we are going to move you two out of japan now in an hour. We can't take M thou."

"Then I am not going!" Mello shouted. "Please think this over." The voice was gone and Mello was shaking. "Matt has no need to get caught up with this. If he stays he can be in less danger." Near told him calmly. Mello dialed his number into his phone and told him what happened and he told Matt he couldn't come and he promised to stay and wait this time.

"Fuck." Mello hung up the phone and sat on the bed his hair hanging over his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Mello x Near 09

The plane landed and Mello was in a nice chair sleeping with chocolate in his hand and he sighed as the plane made the normal sounds as it woke him up. Near had been sleeping as well the flight was long from Japan and they were in an over casted place and he knew where they were, where everything started out England. He sighed again and got up and shook Near and he got up as well. "Welcome." A voice said and clicked off. He stepped out of the plane with sunglasses on and his hood on and the same with Near and it was snowing outside so Near matched his skin he looked so cute. Near got into the limo with Mello and a person was in there and Mello and Near looked at the person who had sunglasses on as well and Near and Mello kept this hoods and sunglasses on. "Welcome back M and N, we have been waiting for you for quite some time. You are back in England, but we are not going to the Wammy house, we will be going to London where it's more populated and more places to hide.

"Why?" Mello asked coldly. "Why not?" He asked him with a smirk on his pale face. "What about getting pictures of the crime scene?" He asked. "Matt will be taking them for us do not worry, we are paying him as well so he will be able to keep going without you." He told him and Mello just nodded. "Since the killer knows your name and face we are not allowing you to go outside at all, you will not be outside at day and night we cannot afford to lose you both and you two will not have a team this time for they seem to do nothing really."

"Good." Near sighed not liking anyone but his old dead team and Mello looked over at him and shook his head. "Do we need to have the local accent?" He asked. "Yes." He told him and Mello nodded. "You two will have little to none contact with the outside would or at least the people the staff won't see you or the guest. Room service will be taken care of so you will need to just get it when no one is around." He told them and they pulled up to a large hotel. "You will be staying here and computers and bags are already there and ready. We will contact you later." He told them and handed them the keys and the two got out and walked quickly to their room and it was a pent house. It was like an aparement with a kitchen area, bathroom, room, and living area. Mello shut the door after Near walked in and they took off their shoes. "Are you hungry?" He asked Near. "Yes." He said and Mello ordered room service and he got more chocolate bars.

The computer flicked on and Mello grabbed Near and pulled him into the room and sat down in his lap and held him close and Near looked down at him blushing softly wondering if they were on camera. "I am glad you made it in safely. You will be staying here now and I am sure you were told you are not allowed to leave and Matt will be taking our pictures for us. We do not have cameras up in this room since no one will be in here with you two." He told the two and they both tensed. Near stared at the screen wondering if they saw them having sex and everything.

"Do not worry you two, it is perfectly normal for people that grow up together to have a love interest with each other and it does not affect you at all. Just make sure you stay up on game." He said and the scree went black and Mello sighed. "So they did see us." He told Neat and he nodded. "Well until the pictures come to us we aren't doing anything." Mello said and he was glad to be alone with Near like when they would lock Near and Mello into the same small room and Mello would go crazy and Near was just so calm and god his heart started racing and he grabbed his vest tightly over his heart staring at Near, Near looked over at Mello. "Mello are you okay?" He asked his voice sounding in a panic. "What? Yeah." He told him looking away and walked to the bed and sat on it. "Well I thought you were having a heart attack." He told him. "What?" Mello asked him. "Heart attack, Kira kills with them remember, he is still missing he could have teamed up with this other killer and since he knows our names we need to be very careful on who we see for we don't want Kira trying to kill us."

"You showed your face to Kira." Mello muttered. "You did as well." He reminded and Mello sighed he needed to walk around and he walked around the pent house and the room service came and he waited and then went to the door and looked through the peek hole and he opened the door slowly and grabbed the tray of food and pulled it in. "Mello!" Near shouted and Mello looked up and his eyes widen with horror; and the computer screen flicked on. "Hello." Nothing. "M? N?" He asked and no responds. "We are coming to find you." He said and the computer screen flicked off.


	10. Chapter 10

Mello x Near 10

"Is anyone there?" Near asked, once he finally awoken from the hit to the head and drugs he was giving. "Is anyone there?" Near asked again trying to figure out if he was alone or not so he could try and get free. "Answer me!" Near demanded. "I know you are there…" He said calmly not showing fear when thou he was freaked out on the inside. "Still so calm." A voice told Near with a smirk on their face. "It has been awhile Kira, or Light Yagami. I thought you went off and killed yourself." Near looked up at him even through the blindfold and he was tied up as well. "No." He smirked and took off Near blindfold and Near looked around the room and saw Mello hanging on the wall naked and beaten up, Mello's head was hanging and the blindfold was soaked with blood that was dried from his hairline and when down to his chin. "What did you do to him?" Near asked, his voice showing a hint of anger.

"He was harder to knock out…" Light told him and walked over to Near helping him stand thou Near's knees buckled from the drugs and he fell to his knees but Light picked him up again taking him out of the room. Near looked at Mello as long as he could; wondering if he was alright. "Oh he is fine, do not worry." Light calmed Near and Near tried to get free from Light not wanting his touch on him, his stupid would rub off on him. No Light wasn't stupid; he was a like Near, Mello, Matt all of us. To be able to trick the greatest crime and justice fighter of all times for how many years? He wasn't someone Near could run around in circles with; he was like a chess game always have to think ahead. But Light had Mello; that was Near newest weakness. Mello.

Near was put in a room an all-black room, Light did it to mess with Near for he was Albino and he dressed in all white now Near stuck out like a sore thumb and he twirled his favorite strand of hair in his fingers keeping his face and body calm as he was having a panic attack on the inside. "This is pointless Light-Kun." Near stated blankly needing to keep his mask on perfectly. "Oh no it's not." Light told him from a different room where Near couldn't see him in, the room had two-way mirrors on ever wall ceiling to floor and Near didn't know which on Light was behind. _Dear god_… Near thought to himself, hoping this wouldn't end badly. A spotlight came on Near and Near was sitting on the ground one leg bent on the ground and the other to his chest as he twirled his hair faster trying to think. But it was hard with so much going on an Near wasn't in control. "Nate River." Light said over the intercom and Near eyes a little bit his heart skipping a beat and he let go of his hair an he fell back on his back staring up at the ceiling unable to move. The pain it hurt he couldn't breathe his left side of his boy was numb he knew what was happening. He was dying, no he couldn't die Mello he needed Mello it wasn't his time he knew it… The world went dark around Near as he fought the feeling but soon he lost laying limp on the ground eyes open wide with shock and fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Mello 11

Mello woke up to a whip going across his chest and he gasp jolting in the chains and he opened his eyes but saw it was black all around him; blind ford. He wondered if Near was okay, where was he? He didn't hear him maybe he was still asleep; he hoped he was still asleep maybe they would leave him alone. The whip went across his stomach again a few more times as he pulled on the chains growling. "Stop it!" He shouted through his teeth. The blind fold came off and Matt saw Light and someone else he didn't know who he was. He wore all black and had black hair with the whitest skin…White…Near…That was Albino looking skin. He smaller person brought his head up and he was glad to see that wasn't Near it was some other kid most likely Light caught.

"Where is Near?" Mello asked staring at Light looking strong and not weak as he felt. "Nate River?" He asked looking at him. "I don't know." Light shrugged and Mello growled loudly at him fight more. The whip hit his exposed chest again and Mello stopped moving, he pulled on the chains trying not to yell out in pain.

A few weeks past and Mello had gone numb his body was covered in whip marks and he had lost a lot of weight and he was going insane with the fact he hadn't seen Near once. He was stuck in this room alone; not even Light came anymore. "How much longer?" He asked himself. "How long do I have to be here?" Mello whispered and there was gun fire outside and Mello didn't notice it he was talking to himself to keep himself sane.

The door was kicked open and people from the Wammy guards came in and grabbed Mello unchaining him as the leader walked in. Mello didn't even look up at him he just thought he was being taken to a different room. "Mello." His name was said and Mello slowly lifted his head. "Yes?" He asked softly. "We are here to take you back to London." The man told him the light covering his face. "Okay." Mello replied softly.

"Where is Near?" He asked Mello. "I don't know, I haven't seen him once.." Mello told him and he was taken out of the room being carried. "We found him!" A group of people said and they brought Near's body out and Mello lifted his head. "No! Near!" He shouted and he stood on his own two feet stumbling over to him. "NO!" He shouted looking at him lifeless eyes with the fear and shock in it. "NO!" He shouted even louder grabbing on to Near. "Damn it!" Mello sat on the ground with him in his arms and he clung to him. "No…" His voice cracked. "Wait… He doesn't smell like a dead body…" Mello said looking at his body opening up his clothes seeing the skin fine, his smelled his skin and it smelled like Near just took a shower but he did before they left…

"What is going on…" Mello whispered and Mello refused to let him go he clung to him as they picked up both of them and took them out. "Where is Light?" Mello asked. "He is in jail…" The leader informed him. "Forever?" He asked. "Yes… He had a Death Note on him with all the names and Nears…" Mello looked down at Near. "Impossible!" He shouted. "Let me see it!" He demanded and once in the car he was given gloves and he saw Near's name but he wasn't dead he knew it. "He isn't dead…" He handed the note book back frowning. "We will try our best to get him moving again…" He was told and Mello was put on a plane and back to England to the Wammy house the original and he walked thou it holding Near in his arms looking down at the newest group of kids that would take over their life's and they all were told to respect the two and wish them luck. A little girl stopped Mello and he looked down at her. "I hope number one wakes up." He told Mello and he smiled softly down at her thanking her, not able to help but get all mushy right now. Mello carried Near to his old room that they still had and he sighed putting him down on the bed.

"You can stay in your old room until we find something new with him; we don't want you visiting him if not needed." The leader told him. "I won't stay here without Matt…" Mello told them. "We will contact him and get here today than." He nodded and left the room. Mello looked down at Near with his eyes closed now and he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Near laid in the bed for a moment and let a loud scream and the team rushed back in hear with Mello and saw him gone and Mello eyes widen his heart racing. "HELP ME!" A girl screamed and the team ran out again with Mello to where the kids were playing and she was dead and the kids around her were and the team was shocked. "What is going on?" One asked his voice shaking. "These kids…We need them…" He said and the leader came out and he looked over the scene. "Close off the area! Don't let anyone but Matt in and no one out!" He ordered and people ran around the area and Mello stared at the kids and saw something; a white hair covered in blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Near 12

Near sat in a dark room leaning on the wall not moving, he was dead his heart was no longer beating but his body was moving somehow and he knew about it. He still had his soul in the body, he could feel, see, and hear everything around him. He was a murder and he just wanted to die, he killed a girl that was in the place that had taken him in and raised him. He had hurt someone and become the enemy, he was a killer the one thing he lived for to stop them. He couldn't moving, he couldn't blink or even see. He sat there on the cold ground in the dark wanting to get up and scream that he killed someone and turn himself in to the cops.

But he couldn't.

He was stuck. Here. Alone. Scared. Helpless. He just wanted Mello, he wanted him to hold him and tell him everything would be alright and you didn't kill someone it was just a bad dream.

The door opened to the room he was in and Near's body moved without him doing anything, he just watched as he stood up and a man walked in. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short, he was taller than Near but then he looked like he was a tween when he was really 20; thou he didn't mind. That is beside the point.

He walked up to Near who was now standing and waiting to be told what to do. "Good job." The one that controlled him. "Now you need to kill Mello." He told him and Near nodded but Near was saying no trying to get his body to talk. "Go." The voice told him and Near slowly walked out of the room and up to the main housing area. Near was quick on his feet he hid in bushes and climbed trees and jumped from them to stay out of sight. He jumped to the window to Mello's room hiding in the leaves staring into it. Good no one was there. He climbed into the open window and snuck under the bed and waited. He was still covered in dry blood but it was okay, he didn't care anymore it didn't leave marks but he wondered if the other would find him before he killed him. After sometime Mello walked into the room with Matt and they both sa down on the bed together.

"Matt I saw the white hair! I swear he is still alive!" Mello cried as he hiccupped and blew his nose. "Mells come one, you saw his dead body." Matt said softly. "He still had a heart beat!" Mello stood up but Matt pulled him back down. "I am not fucking crazy." Mello made that clear. "You are just trying to deal with you losing someone you liked." Matt said softly looking at the ground tapping his feet on the floor softly feeling a bit weird right now.

"Loved." Mello said softly with a huff. "Loved?" Matt asked. "Yes." Mello pouted flopping down on the bed and hugged his old pillow snuggling his face into it wanting to cry some more. "Mello…" Matt said softly putting a hand on the small of his back rubbing his back softly and sighed laying down next to him and pulled him close cuddling with him. "I am sorry Mells; I hope he comes back." He nuzzled his soft blonde hair softly and Mello held him back closing his eyes hiding his face in the other vest.

Near listened to all this and he was going insane. "I AM HERE!" He yelled but the body made no sound just waited for the other to leave or fall asleep. Near waited a long time, but soon after the long wait they were both asleep and Near crawled out from under the bed. He had a knife with him and he walked up to the bed and looked down at the two cuddling in the bed and he saw Mello was the most annoying side, the one against the wall. He jumped on the bed quickly waking up both but it was okay as long as he killed Mello. Matt and Mello eyes widen seeing Near and his state and Near thrusts the knife down and Mello moved getting his arm not his chest or stomach. Near was pulled off of Mello by Matt and he held his arms behind his back tightly but Near got free and he jumped out of the window. "NEAR!" Matt shouted after him looking out the window.

The guards saw the white boy running across the yard and quickly tackled him to the ground and Near fought like a wild animal to get free. They cuffed Near and took him away. Mello got up and ran out of the room holding his shoulder as it was limp and he ran down seeing Near fighting and eyes wild and he stared at him in shock. Near saw Mello and he lunged at him and tried to get at him but not in a good way. He was shaking staring at him, he couldn't believe that Near was like this. Near had changed him so much, and made him grow up in a short period of time by him just loving Mello and now he was trying to kill him. He didn't know what to think or do, he wanted Near back not this zombie like thing; Near wasn't a killer he was the catcher.

Near was thrown into a dark room tied up and he laid on his side his white dirty hair over his face and he just laid there, like he was when he awaited his master to come to him before. He would stay "off" until his master came.

Mello stared at where Near was taken off and he was stunned but Matt took him away from the scene and to the doctor. "Mello." He said softly walking to him. "You are hurt you need to get it checked out." He told him concerned and Mello just nodded going with Matt as he looked at the ground; sitting down on the bed in the nurses office he just let them pick and propped at him, he flinched a few times but stayed quiet not really looking around him.

The door opened and Near turned "on", his master was here; he walked up to Near and touched his head softly smirking to himself. His hair falling over his eyes and a twisted grin on his face. "You are now the murderer. How amusing." He purred touching Near's head and Near was final able to move his body. He sat up quickly to look up at the one who controlled him but he was gone and alone, chained to the ground in a dark room. A killer… Killer… That word sounded so wrong to him and he shook his head Mello would defend him…Right?" He asked himself and sighed sitting and waiting for someone to come for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Near sat in the cell leaning against the wall, if he was going to be a killer why wasn't he a good one? Shouldn't he be the best of the best, he was the best of the best to solve crimes and murders. He hasn't been visited in a few days and he was starving and he wondered if they forgot about him and Mello was just the number one now.

The door opened a few hours later and he looked up his hair in his face and he was hungry and weaker than normal. "Near." A voice said and he looked up at the other and saw it was Mello and his eyes widen slightly. "You tried to kill me…" He frowned at him. "Mello, I was under control you have to believe me. I would never try and kill anyone." He told him. "But you did kill people! Two!" He shouted at him holding on to the door tightly his lip in a hard line. "Mello…" Near said softly, hoping he would believe him but the chances of that were too slim for Near to hope on. "Mello please…" Near begged softly and stood up and Mello backed up. "I shouldn't even be own here, I am becoming number one." He told him. "I figured." He said softly looking down at the ground for a moment.

"Finally, I can be number one. I wanted this but not like this not in a way where you would go crazy and kill people. I wanted to beat you." He told him and Near nodded softly. "You are going to be killed." Mello told him looking off to the side looking in pain of saying that. "Yes, that what I did this to myself." Near said accepting his fate and sat there for long moment. "Near." A new voice chimed in and Mello eyes widen and he stepped away from the door an Near wondered who got Mello to be like this. But L walked into his cel and his eyes widen. "L, I thought you were dead." He breathed. "I was in hiding." He told him calmly hands in his pocket. "When I heard about this I wanted to take on your case." He said stopping in front of him. "My case? You mean you are defending me?" He asked. "yes." He told him. "I have been watching this killer and it seems he controls people and it seems highly out of character for you to do that." He told him and Near saw some hope, if L was on his side he could for sure get free but his trust would be lost but he could easily get that back.

"I will start on your case with Mello." He told him. "Mello?" Near looked over at him his grey eyes filled with hope but his face blank. "Yes, I love you. Of course and if L said so than I will believe him." He told him with a shrug and smiled softly at him. Near stared at him for a while and he walked into the cell and L walked out of the cell and shut the door behind him and Mello turned around and L was in the little window. "I am just letting you two be alone." He told him and walked off and Mello looked back at Near and Near smiled softly up at him.

Mello got on his knees and Near moved closer to him with his hands cuffed behind his back and chained to the ground and he smiled softly at Mello again. "I am sorry for not telling our plan at first L wanted me to do it to see if you were really innocent." He told Near and Near nodded. "It's okay Mello, I would have done the same thing." He nodded at him. "I do love you." Near told the other and Mello smiled and kissed him softly; Near kissed him back slowly smiling to himself. "When is my court date?" He asked. "Well since L is working on things it will be held back until we are ready, but you have to stay here and Near nodded. "Understandable." He commented. "But we need to know what happened when we were kidnapped because that is when it happened and that is when you started to act like this…" Mello said and Near thought for a long moment. "I am not sure honestly. All I really remember is when I woke up you weren't there and Light Yagami was there and…"

"Wait, until we have L with us and we are recording it." Mello told him and Near nodded. "I am glad that you back to normal, I hope whatever happened doesn't again. I am still working on the case we have been on for this time with Matt. "He told him and Near nodded. "Alright. Like being number one?" He asked smiling softly. "Yeah, but it's a lot more work than I remember." He admitted. "Well we are older Mello, there is more expected." Mello nodded at him. "Alright I better get going, we will make sure that you are being fed okay? I love you." He kissed his forehead and he stood up and walked out. Near smiled softly after him and L walked to the door and looked at Near through the window and saw the smile on his face that Mello left. "The little albino boy has finally learned how to smile." He said to himself and put a thumb in his mouth and gently bit down on the nail not breaking I. "How interesting." He told himself and walked up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Mello x Near 14

Mello sat in a chair looking at the camera footage of the murders that Near committed while he wasn't himself. L looked up the killer and trying to find his background. "I found something…" Mello said and L looked over at the screen and Mello played it back for him, it was afterwards and Near was in the cell. He started talking to someone. "Do you have the audio?" He asked. "Yes." Mello said and he got the audio on and it played the sound and they both listened. "Zoom in on the door, he is staying out of the light but if we can get the tiniest hint it helps us." He told him and Mello zoomed in and enlarged the picture and both of them looked closer at the picture and they saw he had a hood on, the TV was HD so they didn't need to worry about a crappy picture and there was hair sticking out and they looked closer and L made a hmmm noise while studying the picture. "It seems they have black hair… But that could be anyone in Japan, or the world we need more. Could it be that it is someone who works here?" L asked. "But the killer has been at this for a while how would they have a job if the killings were in Japan?" He asked. "You have a point but I want to see a picture of the whole staff for the last six months." He told Mello and he nodded as he started to get them and sent the file to L.

. . .

Mello sat in a chair next to L and Near in handcuffs, he was dirty and Mello looked over at him and smiled softly and he looked back at him giving him a blank look and in his eyes but he knew that was okay. Near sat down at the table and L looked down and over at him. "Hello Near; I never pictured myself standing up for one of my succors." He commented in a monotone voice and Near didn't reply.

The judge called the private court to order and Mello had his feet kicked up on the table with his arms on his stomach and chocolate hanging from him mouth. Matt was there with pictures ready on his camera for Mello in the front row eyeing everyone in the room. He had his Gameboy but the guards took it from him and told him he could pick it up after court.

L stood up first hands in his pockets and walked slowly to the center of the room and faced the jury who looked mean and indifferent. "One of my succors is sitting in a chair that he shouldn't be." He started off and Mello stared at him with bored eyes and bit a chunk off of the chocolate. "But he is, he was controlled by the killer than has been around this area for about a year now and he has killed people under that control." He agreed. "But was it truly him if he was under control?" He asked the jury and then the judge. "I say no, he wasn't in the state of mind to be himself, and that he shouldn't be in jail or sentence to death." Near watched L and he was just watching him with a bored look on his face as on the inside he was wondering what would happen. Mello looked over at Near and he just nodded at him and told him it would be fine quiet.

The case was long and drawn out and Near was called to the stand, Mello and other witnesses and all questioned and Mello thought they were doing good. It was the closing statements and Mello stood up this time. He walked out into the middle of the room and looked at the jury frowning before he bit into some chocolate. "Why would I waste my time with this whole thing if I don't even like Near." He said not wanting everyone to know that he was in love with Near. "He was under someone else control and that is that, he is a trusted member of the Wammy house and he has been for all his time here. Why would he go off and kill people? It is against his mind set." He said and he sighed. "He would never do that on his own free will." He said and walked back to his seat and the judge asked if that was it and Mello nodded and the other side did as well trying to get Near in jail. Near hadn't said one word the whole trial but when he was up on the stand and he stood up from his seat and sighed. "I do have something to say." Near said calmly and looked back at Mello and his face still blank but there was something in his eyes and a the door opened and a man came walking down to the door blocking off the seating area to the court. "Go on Near." He smirked and Mello looked behind him and the chocolate in his mouth dropped to the floor and people were gasping all around and L was looking up and his eyes widen and a thumb in his mouth in amazement. "What? Why?" Mello asked and he looked back at Near and Near looked at the jury. "I am the Executioner." Near said and looked back at the man and then Mello who stood up and was shocked. "What no! He is under control again!" Mello shouted. "No I am not Mello." Near told him looking at him. The whole court was full of gasp and some people were standing up and whispers all around. "I told Light Yagami to act like the killer and he did nothing and should be let go." Near said and Mello was in disbelief. "Near!" Mello said softly and looked back at his friend Matt. "Why are you doing this?" He asked his whole world coming down around him. "Why!" He shouted. "I did this for you Mello, how else could you be number one?" Near asked turning to him. "Now I will go to jail be killed and you will be number one and take over for L." He said looking at him seriously. "But Near…" Mello said to him. "Why would you do all this, kill and be with me and Matt?" He asked. "We did this for you, Matt did nothing but act like my controller." He explained. "He did not help with a killing or anything." He made that clear. "I killed and I did everything on my own free will." He said strongly and seriousness in his voice. "If this is true you will be sentence to death." The judge warned. "Yes, I know." Near turned back to him. "I am ready." He said and L stood up and walked over to Near looking down at him a small smile came on to his face. "I knew it…" He said softly nibbling on his thumb and he walked away and back to his seat. "Alright, then I sentence you Near to death row and to he shot to death." The judge ruled and Near was put in handcuffs and taken away. Near looked back at Mello and smiled at him softly. "NO!" Mello shouted and ran up to Near but Matt stopped him and Mello pushed him away. "No! This isn't true!" Mello shouted. "Near I love you!" He shouted at him being held back by guards. "I love you to Mello, now you will be number one and not have to worry about me." He said calmly looking back at him. " But Near!" He fought the guards. "I can't go on without you! I need you!" Mello said and Near shook his head. "You have Matt, you can replace me with him or someone else." He said and he worded 'I love you' again and he was taken out of the room.

Mello stood there in disbeilf and he was shaken and eyes widen and the room was filled with whispers and he looked around the room and landed on Matt and he looked mad and he walked out of the room and Matt followed him. Mello sat outside on the stairs of the court house and looked out into the raining streets and he was sitting in the rain trying to clear his mind. Matt walked next to him and then in front of him and Mello looked up at him.

"You knew?" He asked softly and matt nodded. "Yes… It's sweet in a way and heart breaking at the same time." Matt told him calmly. "Yes…" Mello said gripping his pants. "Very…" He said looking at the ground.

A few weeks passed and Mello was standing outside in a jail and he had a gun in his hand along with Matt L and Light all lined up and with their arms aimed at Near.

Light had been let out and nothing happened to Matt once he got a test and passed. Mello had become number one and working with L and he had visited Near in jail while he could. He wasn't mad at Near just sad this all happened for him. "One, two three." The guard said and all four guns went off and Near sitting ten feet away was in a chair strapped down so he couldn't run and he had one single hole in his heart and his head was limp and hanging forward and Mello stood there and dropped the gun and walked up to Near. No one would ever know who had the bullet and killed Near but he was dead for the murders he had done. Near looked down at him and he had a blank look on his face like Near always had. "I will be you and I will be as great as you were…" He whispered softly. "I will see you again…" He promised and he walked away and matt followed him and held his hand.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked looking over at his new boyfriend and best friend. "Yeah…" He said walking out of the gated jail with him and got into a car with L and he sat there looking out the window still holding hands. "Do you want to go home?" Matt asked Mello. "Yeah." Mello said again watching the jail get further and further away.

"I hope you go to heaven and not hell." He said aloud watching the jail disappear and sighed. "The holder of the death note does not go to either." He said. "He will become something much greater for the sin he did." L said and Mello started at him. "Well then I may do the same…" Mello said coldly. "Even if you did you wouldn't remember each other…" L informed him and Mello looked out the window again and Matt squeezed Mello hand. "I will always be with you." Matt told him and Mello nodded at him softly. "I love you Near. Thank you; forever thing…" Mello whispered and he leaned back into his seat and laid his head on Matt shoulder.

_And that is the end~_

_Such a sad ending I cried while writing this... I hoped you were all shocked and enjoyed this fan fiction. _


End file.
